


the place where you get to beg for it

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, so much filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inexplicable Tim/Midnighter porn. That's it. That's what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the place where you get to beg for it

They’ve been working for a few hours when Midnighter sees Tim’s eyes flicker down to his mouth, sees his tongue dart out and wet his lips. He’s been onto him for a while now actually. He knew that Tim was smart enough to already know the shit he’d came here asking him about, but he never thought he’d actually step up to the plate. 

“Not sure big brother would approve,” M smirks, even as he reaches out and thumbs at Tim’s bottom lip, gets half hard just feeling how soft and plush it is, his mind instantly filling in for him how much better it’d feel around his dick. 

Tim lifts his eyebrows. “Did you plan on telling him?” He asks, then his lips close around the tip of M’s thumb and he _sucks_ , his ridiculously long eyelashes fluttering against his cheek when he closes his eyes. 

M slides his thumb out of Tim’s mouth, then rubs it along his bottom lip. “Unlike Grayson,” he says. “I get the distinct feeling that you know exactly what you want.”

“I do,” Tim says confidently, then licks his lips where M’s thumb had just been, looking up at him. “Do you?”

“Oh,” M smirks. “I always know what I want.”

“And?” Tim asks. 

“And,” M says, tugging at the collar of Tim’s shirt roughly, popping the first two buttons off. “I think I’ve wanted to mess you up ever since I laid eyes on you.”

He kisses Tim rough, the way he figures the kid wants it if he’s coming here of all places to get what he needs. He bites at his mouth and Tim makes a little noise in the back of his throat, drags Tim’s bottom lip through his teeth and gets another noise. He’d pegged him as the kind to hold it all in when he’d met him, but he’s glad to know he can be wrong sometimes. He wants to find out what other kinds of noises Tim can make for him, so he slips his hands around to Tim’s back, slides them down and gets his hands on his ass, squeezes and kneads it while he fucks the kid’s mouth with his tongue. Tim moans into him, open-mouthed and shameless when M drags his knuckles down the crease of Tim’s ass and _pushes_ in a little. 

“I bet you got a sweet little ass,” M murmurs next to Tim’s ear, nipping at it with his teeth sharply and making Tim shudder. “You want me to rim you, gorgeous?”

“Fuck,” Tim breathes out, heat blossoming all over his cheeks and goddamn if that doesn’t get Midnighter from half hard to busting out of his seams in zero seconds flat.

“Oh _baby_ ,” he says. “No one ever done that to you before? Go get yourself naked and get on my bed. I’m gonna eat you out so good you’re going to forget what planet you’re on.”

M grabs a couple of condoms and lube as Tim gets undressed, takes his shirt off and starts stripping off his jeans as Tim crawls on his bed and lays out for him, miles and miles of gorgeous skin, his hand slowly stroking that pretty cock of his while he waits. 

“Should I turn over?” Tim asks, cheeks still adorably pink, but M just shakes his head.

“This is good,” he says, then smirks. “Besides. I can move you wherever I want you.”

He starts at the inside of Tim’s knee, just pressing his lips there, and Tim shudders just for the that and M wonders just how starved for this this kid is, why anyone hasn’t been taking care of him like he deserves. He kisses and bites his way up the inside of Tim’s thigh, pausing to suck a pretty little bruise into his pale skin, then another on the other one to match, until Tim starts squirming and making these little impatient noises and M looks up and sees his cock just _leaking_ everywhere.

“You’re going to love this,” M promises, then gets down on his elbows and brings Tim’s ass to his face, spreads him open and darts his tongue out, just barely teasing Tim’s hole with it. Tim whimpers high and loud just from that, clutches the bed sheets beneath him and cries out when M buries his face in there and flattens his tongue out over his hole, laps at it until Tim’s shaking and shaking and aw christ, _begging._

“P-please,” he’s saying, arching that pretty back of his, trying to fuck himself down on M’s tongue but M’s got a good hold on his thighs, holding him up and open, just where he wants him. “Please, _god._ ”

“Greedy little thing,” M chuckles and Tim _screams_ when he slides his tongue right into him and starts fucking him with it, alternating between stabbing his tongue inside of him and licking and lapping at his hole, getting him so wet that some of it runs down M’s chin. He can’t remember the last time he ate a guy out with this much enthusiasm, but between how good he tastes and those noises Tim’s making above him, sounding like the best kind of porn M’s ever heard, he can’t help himself. 

“I think,” M says, sitting back and dropping Tim’s ass back on the bed, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. He reaches down and squeezes Tim’s ass, spreads him open and drags his thumb up the center, just teasing his hole with it. “Yeah. You need to sit on my face like right _now_.”

Tim makes this sort of helpless noise and M just smirks, rolls onto his back and crooks his finger at Tim, who rolls to his side and gets on his knees to walk up the bed to him, his cock dragging wetly over his stomach with each movement. 

M licks his lips as Tim straddles his face, then digs his fingers into the meat of his ass and brings Tim down to his mouth and buries his face in there and goes to _town._ He likes it better like this -- fuck no, he _loves_ it like this, the way Tim can just fucking ride his face and fuck himself on his tongue and he _does_. Tim grips the headboard and moans, grinds his ass down on M’s face and M just lets him, lets Tim ride his tongue and his fingers until Tim _whines_ and whimpers, clearly trying to hold back a scream, and M feels him go tight around him. He doesn’t stop though, just keeps licking at him and fucking his tongue into him until Tim squirms away from him and flops on the the side of the bed next to him, gasping for breath, his belly striped with come, without even being _touched._

“Oh that is _beautiful_ ,” M says, swiping his finger through it and bringing it to his mouth. Tim’s eyes are wide and almost completely swallowed up by black as he watches him, still panting a little. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone come without a hand on their dick. I think it’s my new favorite thing.”

Tim’s mouth is just hanging open as he watches him, so M can’t help but to put his fingers there again. He starts off just tracing his the shape of his mouth, but then he pushes two fingers into Tim’s mouth, grunts when Tim sucks them down so greedily he almost chokes on them. 

“Like I said,” he smirks. “Greedy.”

But Tim doesn’t pay him no mind, just drools around his fingers and takes them as far as he can, like he’s trying to prove a point. Fuck, he even starts _moaning_ around them when M starts pushing them in and out, starts fucking Tim’s mouth with them, and when he glances down he sees that Tim’s dick’s starting to fill up again. 

“Teenagers,” he shakes his head, grinning, and slides his fingers out of Tim’s mouth, cups his cheek. “I’m gonna fuck this pretty little mouth of yours now, okay?”

Tim just nods, blinks up at him when M moves around to straddles his chest. He gets his hand on his dick and just rubs the tip of it over Tim’s mouth at first, sighing at how good those plush little lips of his are. 

“Alright now,” he says. “Open up for me.” Then he’s feeding Tim his cock, inch by inch, groaning at the tight, velvet heat of his mouth, at the obscene way Tim’s mouth stretches around him and the kid’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“Goddamn you look good taking me,” he says and Tim groans for that, reaches up and grabs M’s thighs just to have something to hold onto. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

Tim just looks up at him and nods as best as he can with his mouth full of M’s cock, so M starts moving, bracing his hands on the headboard and staring down at Tim as his cock slips and slides out of his mouth. Tim moans every time M fucks into him and M can feel it all the way down to his balls, which -- is an excellent idea. 

Tim looks confused when M pulls his dick out of his mouth, but then M’s saying, “Suck on my balls a little,” and Tim goes to that just as eagerly as he did with M’s fingers, laps at M’s balls with his tongue, gets them all wet, then sucks them into his mouth, one then the other.

“Yeah,” M growls out. “Fuck yeah, like that.”

He shifts a little so Tim can get to the underside of them, then swears out a _motherfuck_ when Tim ducks his head and gets his tongue behind them. He definitely wasn’t expecting that, but he _definitely_ isn’t going to argue with it either. 

“Yeah,” he says, shifting higher and spreading his legs wider. “Get your tongue in me, oh _hell_. You beautiful, filthy little thing, _fuck._ ”

Tim’s sloppy with it, obviously hasn’t done it before, but that doesn’t mean it’s not _good._ A tongue in your ass is never _not good._ Tim’s even moaning against him like he’s enjoying the hell out of it and M’s actually, really close all of a sudden. 

“You gotta stop that,” he says, grabbing hold of Tim’s hair. “Unless you don’t want me fucking you tonight, ‘cause I’m about to come my goddamn brains out, kid.”

Tim does stop then and M climbs off of him, walks over to the dresser to get the lube and condoms, watches Tim watching him as he rolls the condom on then slicks himself up. “What do you like?”

Tim licks his lips. “Everything.”

M laughs, truly. “You’re killing me,” he says, then crawls back on the bed next to Tim, drags his thumbnail over his nipple. “How about you get on top?”

“You knew that was my favorite,” Tim says as he gets to his knees, crawls up the bed and throws one leg over to straddle M. “Didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” M smirks. “But not because of supercomputer brain or anything. You just look like a kid who needs a fat cock to sit on.”

“Think so?” Tim asks, smirking a little as he rocks back on M’s cock, letting the head of it drag over his hole before lifting up right out of reach again. 

“Hey,” M says, gripping his hips. “I didn’t order a tease.”

“Too bad,” Tim says, lowering himself and letting M’s cock slip between his cheeks, closing his eyes and moaning each time and M can feel Tim’s dick dragging over his stomach every time he rocks down on him, smearing precome all over him. 

“Come on now,” he says, reaching up to tweak one of Tim’s nipples. “Enough fucking around.”

Tim looks up at him through his lashes, a wicked glint in his eye that he’s seen on Dick far too many times before and never been able to _do_ anything about. “Say please.”

M chuckles low and deep. “I don’t beg, darlin.”

“Kay,” Tim says and just keeps rocking back against him, letting M’s cock slide between his cheeks and brush his hole, his pretty mouth falling open on gasps and moans, like maybe he could come again just from rubbing off on M like that, just _using_ him like that. 

“Tim,” he growls out. “You’d feel so better with that _in_ you, you know.”

Tim just smirks at him and keeps going, even works his hand between them and gets it around his dick, spreads the precome all around the head, then brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them clean, on by one.

“Oh fuck you,” M -- does not whimper. The fucking Midnighter does _not_ whimper. “Jesus Christ. Will you _please_ let me in you.”

He does, apparently, beg seventeen year old little cockteases to ride his dick though. 

Tim grins down at him, bright and sharp, then reaches back and guides M’s cock into him, moaning and gasping as he sinks down on every inch of it until he bottoms out. They stay just like that for a moment, a fresh sheen of sweat on M’s brow and covering Tim’s chest, until M says _jesus fuck Tim, please_ and Tim blinks his eyes and plants his hands on his chest and starts moving. 

He takes it slow for about half a minute, but then he’s fucking himself back on M’s cock and moaning so loud that if M had any neighbors, they’d definitely be banging the door down right about now, his pretty, filthy mouth hanging wide open and all those awesome noises M wanted him to make falling right out. 

“God, Tim,” M pants, matching Tim’s movements with his own, fucking _up_ when Tim fucks down. “I mean god _damn._ ”

When Tim’s moans start to grow louder and closer together, M takes one hand off of his hip and wraps it around his dick, jerks him off as Tim rides him like he was _made_ for it. 

“That’s it,” he says, twisting his wrist and squeezing the head of Tim’s dick, swiping his thumb through the precome gathered at the tip. “Come on my cock, Tim. Wanna see you come all fucking over yourself again. Gonna lick it all off of you.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Tim gasps and M feels his cock jerk in his hands, feels Tim go tight around him and watches in awe as he shoots all the way up to his throat, just keeps jerking him through through the aftershocks until Tim makes a pathetic noise and bats his hand out of the way, then flops on top of him. 

“Alright, greedy,” M says. “It’s _my_ turn.”

Tim _screams_ when M sits up and pulls him into his lap and just starts driving into him, bouncing him on his cock and hitting Tim’s prostate with every thrust. Tim’s nails dig into M’s shoulders as he cries out, then he just gives up and wraps his arms around M’s neck and just _takes_ it and the surrender of it is so fucking amazing that it tips M right over the edge and he _growls_ against Tim’s shoulder when it hits him, sinks his teeth into the meat there when he feels his cock pulse of Tim, then just holds him there, buried _so_ deep, and feels like he comes for fucking ever. 

When he finally pulls out and lays Tim down, the kid looks every bit the mess M wanted to make of him. His mouth red and swollen, his throat and neck, chest and thighs covered in bruises and bite marks, sticky with sweat and come. It’s a glorious goddamn sight.

“You good?” He says, tossing Tim a towel after he goes to the bathroom and cleans up.

“I’m,” Tim says, trying to find the words and failing, frowning adorably. “You fucked the vocabulary out of me.”

“A tragedy, I’m sure,” M snorts. 

“Soon as I can feel my legs again I’ll get out of here,” Tims says, grabbing the towel and wiping himself down. 

“You’re fine,” M says, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge beside his bed and tossing it to Tim. “Might even wanna shower off some of that before you go.”

Tim blushes and M just shakes his head. 

Tim does end up taking him up on that though after a while and M waits around for about five minutes, listening to the spray of the water and thinking about Tim in there, tilting his head back under the water, the drops dripping down those gorgeous little abs that M didn’t spend nearly enough time licking, before he says fuck it and walks right into the bathroom, strips off the sweats he’d pulled on after they’d fucked and steps in the shower behind Tim.

“Good thing you’re so tiny,” M says, slipping his arm around Tim’s waist, flattening his palm out over his stomach. “Or we both wouldn’t fit in here.”

Tim tilts his head back onto M’s shoulder and lets out a little sigh when M runs his finger along the crease of his ass. 

“How you feel?” He asks, leaning in to suck the drops of water off of Tim’s neck as he plays with Tim’s hole, still loose and slick from fucking himself on M’s cock for fucking ever. “Sore?”

“A little,” Tim says, flattening his palms out on the tile in front of him, the water spraying down on top of his head. “Don’t stop.”

M chuckles softly at the back of Tim’s neck and pushes one finger into him easily, hears a sweet little moan echo out of Tim’s mouth when he pushes it in and out. 

“How many you want?” He asks next to Tim’s ear, pulling that finger out, then pushing two right in, almost just as easy as the first. “Took my cock so good, bet you could take my whole fucking hand.”

Tim shudders all over and moans, pushes back against M’s fingers. 

“Mm, maybe next time,” he says, scraping his teeth over Tim’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna play you with you a little right now.” He pushes his fingers deep inside Tim and curls them, turns his wrist a little and drags a filthy moan straight out of Tim’s throat. “Just take you apart with my fingers. How does that sound?”

“God,” Tim says, then laughs. “No wonder you and Dick get along so well. You both love to hear yourself talk.”

“True,” M says, changing his pace up a little and starts giving Tim little shallow thrusts of his fingers, making him whimper with each push and slide. “Like hearing you more though.”

“Fuck,” Tim groans and pushes back against his fingers. “More. I can take more.”

“Oh, I know exactly how much you can take,” M says, licking the drops of water off of Tim’s neck. “But it’s already going to be hell for you to sit tomorrow, so just let me do this.”

“But,” Tim says and M laughs, slips his free hand around Tim’s waist and wraps his hand around his dick. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Tim gasps. “Your _hands._ ”

“Mm,” M purrs. “All over you. _In_ you. God, I bet you’d go crazy if I slid a couple of fingers in there while I was fucking you, wouldn’t you?”

Tim doesn’t say anything, just lets out this high, whimpering moan. 

“Jesus, you’ve already got me hard again,” M says and Tim moans for that too, drops his head and watches the head of his cock slip in and out of the tight circle of M’s fist. 

“Oh god,” he gasps when M quickens his pace, feels the heat coil up tight in his belly. “Midnighter --”

“Oh _yeah_ ,” M groans, fucking Tim hard and fast with his fingers, biting the back of his shoulder as he jerks him off just as fast. “Like it when you say my name like that.”

Tim doesn’t say anything when he comes though, just screams and shouts and spills all over M’s hand, clenches down around the fingers still inside of him and M has to wrap his arm around his chest to keep his knees from buckling, kisses his neck and throat, the corner of Tim’s mouth when Tim’s head lolls to the side and sucks on his tongue. 

When Tim comes back to himself he turns around and drops to his knees, braces his hands on M’s hips and swallows him down, humming and moaning as he fucks his face on M’s dick.

“Cockhungry little shit,” M groans and fucks into Tim’s mouth, feels Tim’s throat open up for him when he fucks in deeper. It’s really too soon for him to be going at it again, but he’s pretty sure cocksucking is one of this kid’s super powers, so before long M feels that fucking nice feeling start to build in his belly, feels his cock start to throb with it, and he doesn’t even give Tim any warning, just throws his head back and _growls_ , comes all down Tim’s throat and when Tim starts to choke on it a little, he pulls out and finishes the rest on his face, painting Tim’s pretty fucking mouth with it. 

He hauls Tim up to his feet and before he can wash his face off, pushes him against the shower wall and licks it off his mouth and chin, kisses him until the water starts to run cold and Tim starts to shiver. 

Afterwards, M gets dressed and goes into the kitchen, puts some pasta onto boil to go with the chicken he cooked last night while Tim dries off and gets dressed. Blind blowing sex always works up an appetite. He offers Tim some when he finally comes out, his hair towel dried and sticking up all over the place, but Tim politely declines, tells him he’s really got to get back.

“Your loss,” he says. “I make a mean marsala.”

“That would totally impress me,” Tim says. “If I had any idea what it was.”

“Plebian,” M says, then raises a glass of wine to his lips. “You gone?”

“Yeah,” Tim says. “I mean, there’s about six texts from Bart and two from Cassie and --”

 

M waves his hand. “Better go do the superhero thing, then.”

“Yeah,” Tim says, sliding his phone into his back pocket. “One thing.”

M lifts his eyebrow, reaches over and turns the burner down when it starts to boil over.

“In the shower,” Tim says. “You said ‘next time.”

M swears at himself; of course the bat kid would pick up on fucking everything.

“Figure of speech,” he says flippantly, then decides to actually grow the pair he brags about having all the time and shakes his head. “Actually, fuck that. That’s exactly what I meant. Kid, I want to do so many things to you there aren’t enough hours in a _week._ ”

“Oh,” Tim says, his cheeks tinging pink, and M definitely needs more wine if he’s going to start acting all innocent _now._

“If that’s something you’re interested in,” he adds, turning around to make sure the fettucine doesn’t stick and when he turns around Tim’s standing right _there_. He reaches into M’s front pocket, looking up at him while he gropes around until he finds his phone, then he swipes across the screen and puts his number into the contact list. 

“I’m interested,” Tim says, licking his lips, and M has half a mind to push him back against the counter, get Tim’s skinny little legs wrapped around him and fuck him while the pasta turns to mush, but self control. He used to have some.

“Awesome,” M says, taking his phone back. “I’ve never had a booty call on tap before.”

Tim snorts, then his phone chirps again and he sighs. “I should go,” he says. “Enjoy your…”

“Marsala,” M shakes his head. “Someone’s gotta teach you about good food, kid..”

Tim just grins. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
